Changing (GaixKakashi)
by sadistic expression
Summary: Gai was forced back in time during the war. Gai is determined to change everything. Starting with a certaint Uchiha. Kakashi don't really like how Gai stopped bothering him. To hang around Obito. His team mates even wonder what's up with him. When he stop sprouting about youth. Gai is determined to change things for the better. (Timetravel AU) Past Kakashi x Younger Gai. Lemon!
1. Prologue

Gai scorn body laid dusting away. Opening all eight gates to defeat Madara. Which wasn't enough, sure he was close. Though it wasn't enough to completely destroy the man. Of course Obito turned to their side. Only his Tijustsu was worthy to rival Madara. As his body was being slowly being blown away by the wind. Naruto appeared. If any one could beat Madara. It'd be Naruto. That gave him hope as his breathing became hollow. Till it ceased all together.

~X~ = ~X~

Gai shifted it felt like his body was being moved. He frowned grunting out. He slowly opened his eyes.

Which he soonly regretted. The sun blinding him momentarily. His vision blurry seeing a figure hover over him. Eyes slowly adjusting he was able to make out a brunette. Eyes finally deciding to work. He was able to make out two distinctive purple marks on her cheeks. Her brown eyes gazing down at him with concern.

" Am I dead?." He mummers out weakly. Gai was absolutely certain the girl above him was Nohara Rin. The woman Obito started the war over. The war that was the down fall of many people. Including his self. She looked taken back by the question.

" Gai you need help. You are badly injured." She states with a figure behind her coming to few. Gai instantly noticed it as Obito. Younger unscared. Now he knew he was either dead or delusional.

He picked delusional when he turned his head to the side. Seeing a younger Kakashi. Eye perfectly fine. Arms crossed next to Minato. Who also looked a bit concerned for the boy. Gai looked away from them. Eyes quickly taking in his surroundings.

" Gai can you speak properly?" He heard Minato ask him. He steady his self up with wobbly arms. Instantly falling back with a grunt. He was deffently in an immense amount of pain. Gai could bear through it. If he was in the much pain he wasn't dead or delusional. Mabey a Genjustsu. He doubt it. Madara didn't use his shiragan on him. Plus he was certain the man wouldn't use a pitiful attempt to kill him. It was a waste of time. Time the man couldn't throw away so freely. So carelessly. So was he in the past? Possible and way more likely. Gai managed to hold in a groan of agony. As he managed to sit up properly. Upper body slouching.

" You shouldn't be getting up. Your internal organs are unstable and will most likely clasp. Without coordinated or gentle movements." Rin informs him seriously. During training she had fount the boy like this and unconscious. She instantly went to go get her sensei. With Obito and Kakashi not to far behind them. to say Minato was shock was an understatement. The boy was drenched in blood and scarred. The upper half of his green jumpsuit was torn and seemly forgotten. The bandages around his arms was sprawled out on his body badly burned. He had a deep frown implanted into his features. When Gai woke up Minato bit back a gasp. His eyes were so lifeless. So disconnected from the world. Kakashi seemed to noticed. His body stiffing momentarily. From what Minato knew of the boy and his father. His eyes spoke nothing of knowing true suffering, pain. The lost of what important to him. Gai did morn slightly for the death of his student Neji.

He did morn slightly that he left Lee and Tenten to fend for themselves. Even if he knew they were fully capable of holding their own. Especially with Naruto and the others there. He couldn't help but to feel dread eat away at a rotting corpse of a soul. Gai got to his feet. Swaying breathing raged. Rin instantly got to her feet to help the other.

" Gai didn't you hear what I said!" She yells out worriedly. Gai glanced over to her managing to move his head. With little help of his neck and back bone. The glance made Rin step back almost instantly.

' Who is that. That couldn't be Gai. Gai would never look so defeated.' Rin covered her mouth with her hand instinctively. Obito could hardly believe that that was the bushy brows weirdo that shouted about youth so much. Gai smiled at them giving them a thumbs up.

" See I am perfectly fine." Gai said in a cheery tone. Even though he faked it. It came off as real.

' Like hell you are.' Kakashi thought grimly. Rin didn't believe him for a bit. It didn't seem Minato was totally sold on the act neither. Minato let out a rusty sigh. As he walked over to the boy.

" Gai we need to check you into a hospital and notify your father." Minato states. Going to one knee. In front of Gai as he place a hand on his shoulder. If Gai was in pain he surely didn't show it physically. Gai eyes widen slightly at the mention of his father. He hadn't seen Duy in decades. Father dieing around this time. Minato instantly noticed the boy stiffen harshly. Eyes widen in shock and realization. Minato frowned at that. As much as Gai loved his father to death. He wasn't emotionally stable to see him yet. He managed to deal with his death after years. To grow with his students. But was too weak to save Neji. He lost sight of his students and his precious Lee. He couldn't bare to face his father after that. Or with the state he was in. He couldn't look into those hopeful eyes. When he failed to save his students or comrades. He failed and was sure he'd brake down if he faced his father so soon. The one person that had high hopes in him. Gai gritted his teeth in pure anger and self loath. He balled his fist painfully tight. He felt tears threatening to escape. He was pitiful.

"Gai." Minato said firmly. Gai eyes snapped up to meet Minato's stern ones. Minato didn't like that look on the boy's face. He was sure it was because he mentioned his father. He was sure Gai loved his father so deeply. So he didn't get why the boy looked ready to break. Like he lost hope in everything. That expression shouldn't be on a child's face. Like he was knocking on death's door begging for entrance. Eyes of a true veteran. As if being haunted by torturous downfalls. It didn't fit him. Nor belonged on his features.

" Don't tell my father. I don't need to go to the hospital. I'll mange I mean it's not like I haven't been in worse conditions and move on like nothing has happened." Gai chuckled absently scratching the back of his head. Half of that statement was true. He has been in worse conditions, but Lee wouldn't back down from getting him to go check in with a medic. Minato frowned. What was that suppose to mean. 'He'd been in worse condition.' It didn't sit well with Minato. It actually made his stomach churn. His mental state sounded worse than Kakashi. After Sakumo died, and that was saying alot.

" You know I can't do that Gai. You need to get examined." Minato state firmly. Kakashi was ready to shout at the idiot. To just go to the damn hospital to get it over with. Gai acting like this made him extremely uneasy. Gai eyes glance to Kakashi noticing the uncomfortable movements.

" Ok." Gai said in a dry and dull voice. Almost making all four flinch. He had to face his father eventually. He decided it was better sooner than later. Kami must really hate him to put such a load on him. He had to change things he was sure of that.


	2. Chapter I

Gai was in the hospital for three hours before his father came bursting in his room. Duy would've been there earlier if it hadn't been for his mission. As soon as Minato told him Gai was badly injured he dashed off to the hospital. Gai eyes shifted from his extremely worried father. Who was crying dramatically. Gai let out a feverish sigh. Minato stood at the door. To view how the enter action would play out. Duy instantly gave is son a hug. Gai face contorted painfully. Sorrow in his eyes as he silently weep. Clutching on to his father back clothing. He buried his face into his father shoulder. Minato stomach turned at the sight of the boy's face. Gai seemed to be holding so much pain and grief. In his silent break down.

Minato blinked in surprise. Who knew someone could still hold grief back while braking down. He knew he would have to keep an eye on Gai for a while.

" It's all right Gai. We should be going home not too long from now. You should be good as new when you get out." Duy said determinedly. Gai didn't trust his self to speak. So he went with the next best thing and nodded.

~X~ = ~X~

When Gai got out the hospital he wasn't allowed to do any missions for a week. Which left him a week of thinking and contemplating. Gai thought his best bet is to start off with Obito.

He'd deal with Orochimaru when he can and if needed. Madara is in old age now. Meaning all he have to do with him. Was the waiting game and wait for him to croak. Unless he couldn't stop him from getting his hands on Obito before then.

A lot was really complicated. He knew exactly what he was going to do. To a certain extinct. Well he would have to check if his power was that of his adult self. It was a great thing he spotted Obito.

" Hey Obito could you spar with me?" Gai asked grinning as he walked over to the Uchiha. Obito blinked as he looked over to the spandex boy.

" Why me? Don't you usually challenge Bakashi?" Obito questions a bit curious.

" Well Kakashi would of denied me anyways. Plus I need to test something. A Uchiha as strong as you should be able to help me." Gai said determinedly. Smiling brightly at him.

" You got the wrong Uchiha then. I can't even activate my shiragan." Obito states with a pout. Gai frowned he thought he had it by now.

" You will get it soon enough. Even advance beyond your clan's expectation. Youth burns deeply within you. What you need is a push." Gai states. Obito blinked at that. It sounded like Gai knew he will. Not to cheer him up or anything. Like he was absolutely positive he would.

" Sure I'll spar with you! Though I am late for meeting up with mg team. I'll meet you after I'm finished." Obito grinned running off.

Gai was still restricted from taking assignments. And couldn't train with his team mates Ebisu and Genma. Since they were out on a mission .

~X~ = ~X~

" Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Gai about sparring. Well more like he asked me." Obito said nearly out of breath.

" If your going to lie Obito I suggest you make it believable." Kakashi says frowning.

" What?! I'm not lying, it's the truth!" Obito shouted at him. Gai hadn't bothered Kakashi for days about some meaningless challenge. And Kakashi was content with that. But he highly doubt that Gai would change rivals so soonly and down grade to Obito. It was kind of insulting.

" Yeah like Gai would spar with you." Kakashi retorted. To Obito the bastard sounded jealous.

"That's enough guys. We still got training and missions to do." Minato said with a deep sigh. With how Gai was acting. Rin wouldn't be surprised if Obito was actually telling the truth. All they really got was D ranked missions. After that Obito ran off to go look for Gai.

He fount Gai near the memorial stone. Practicing on a post. Gai managed to adjust to his shorter body. Which was fairly quick. Especially with how quick he can adapt to things him and Lee.

Gai fount out he got over half his strength when he was an adult, but couldn't see if he had his full compasity if he didn't have a moving target to work on.

Plus an Uchiha would be great to test it out on. He even managed to put on over 60000 ton of weights. So his speed wouldn't look out of place. As to when he was a kid. Which wasn't a lot of help.

" Oi! Gai." Obito called out waving. As he ran over to the boy. Kakashi was a bit surprised he wasn't lying. He planned on watching their sparring. If the Uchiha happened to not be lying.

Unknown to him even Minato and Duy watched in hiding spots. Minato to check Gai for any other possible signs. Duy to see if his son was fully recovered. Duy got off his mission a few hours ago.

Not failing to hear about Gai sparring match. Even Rin, Genma and Ebisu was there. Gai only noticing Ebisu, Rin and Genma being their. If anyone else was there. They masked their chakra pretty well.

Plus Gai was content with a few of his friends watching. It'd be easier to explain. He doubt Kakashi was there. It was good for him anyhow. Not like Kakashi would question him or anything. He just didn't like being followed.

His father now that would take hell to explain to him. He doubt Minato was around. He had his own students to worry about. Unless he was there for Obito. Which was likely.

" OK ready Obito?" Gai asked grinning cheekily. Obito nods seriously getting in his fighting stance. Before Obito could blink Gai was gone.

"Move." He heard Gai voice above him say. Obito barely moved out the way as Gai leg came down. Shattering the ground. Almost causing Obito to fall in. Obito looked at him wide eyes. He don't remembered Gai being that fast and strong.

" If were going to spar Obito. You are going have to doge my attacks and come at me full force." Gai states. He really didn't believe Obito could go down so easily with one move.

" I can't keep up with that speed!" Obito shouts at him. Staring at him like he had lost his mind.

" Yes you can. Uchihas and Hyugas are natural sensory types so are Abrames and Inuzukas. It comes as a sixth sense. Uchiha are known for their eyes. You don't have your shiragan yet. So feel my presents." Gai states firmly. Obito frowned at that.

" How am I suppose to feel you? You maniac! That's nearly impossible." Obito states grumpily.

" Yes you can. Are you really given up that easily? Listen nothing is impossible and I mean nothing. You have Uchiha blood. Instead of looking at it like the impossible. See it as something you can easily grab a hold of. Got it?" Gai states pointing at him.

" Well I guess so." Obito muttered out.

" Great now close your eyes." Gai demands. Obito look at him as if he was crazy. When he stared at him expectantly his sighed closing his eyes.

"Now feel everything around you . As if you can actually see it. Let your chakra expand." Gai states.

" For you it should be easy. Since you know how to concertrate your chakra in the sole of your feet. Now think of it like that but only exploding out." Gai explains. Obito nods eyes closed tightly. Obito could feel the breeze move by softly. Gai could feel Obito chakra releasing.

" Not so much it'll drain you. Plus you only need little chakra to actually do this." Gai calls out. Obito nods in acknowledgement. Listening he died down how much chakra he let out. His chakra spread like wild fire. Obito could see Rin, Ebisu, Genma and even Kakashi. Obito eyes opened wide turning to the trees they were hiding behind and bushes. Minato, Kakashi, Rin, Duy, Genma and Ebisu all stared in surprise. Gai taught Obito an advance technique like it was simple.

" See it works now do the same thing only in reverse. Surpress your chakra till you can't feel it no more. " Gai states. Obito nods. Carefully drawing in all his chakra. Till he couldn't feel it. Gai was happy that Obito was a fast learner. Minato was beyond shock. All he had to do was numb it down for Obito to get it. He would of tried that method ages ago.

"Great! Now keep downing that. While you send your chakra out to search." Obito opened his eyes nodding. He fount it simple to do. He even fount Duy and Minato was this time. Kakashi gritted his teeth. Gai taught Obito how to sense and hide is chakra at a high rate.

Duy was proud of his son. Minato was sure he would bring Gai to their training. If Obito got it like this. To were he could even sense him. Minato was even hiding his self to full compasity. But still enough to hide from genin or chunnins. Gai managed to teach Obito how to sense and surpress chakra at a jounin level.

" Now back to sparring." Gai states happily. Obito nodded determinedly. Like that Gai was gone. This time Obito was able to move quick enough. Taking out a kunai. Obito wasn't able to doge the kick to his side.

" Just cause you can sense me doesn't mean you can match my spread. Subsutute for what you lack. " Gai called out appearing by Obito. Who mange to block Gai incoming fist with his arm.

' Think quickly.' Obito thought to his self. Scanning his surroundings.

" In true battle you must think on your feet. Your enemy won't be as youthful as me. Your left side is weak and is exposed a lot." Gai states. Obito was able to block Gai foot that time. At the coast of almost shattering his arm bone.

" Look for you enemy weakness. Don't be fooled they won't leave any clear opening. Study their movement quickly. Adjust as so. Instantly attack at the sight of an opening." Gai states seriously. Attacking quickly from every direction. Obito kept up with him barely. He still got hit and he was kept on the defense.

' There!' Obito quickly shifted his stance. Other foot moving under him. As he hoisted his self up from the ground. Twirling fast enough to catch Gai. Who instantly crossed his arms. Drawing his legs in. As Obito kicks sent him back. Tumbling back. Gai stuck his legs out. Firmly placing his self on the ground before he went back even farther.

"Great job Obito your approving! Told ya it's that Uchiha blood!" Gai said happily. It felt more of a training than sparring, but he was happy none of the less. He learned alot. All thanks to Gai. At least he had something great to tell his mom.

' Oh man mom! I'm totally late!' Obito shouted in his head.

" Thanks Gai but I got to go. Before my kill me!" Obito shouts running off.

" Don't forget to train with your new youthful exercises!" Gai calls out to him.

"OK!" He heard Obito shout in the distance.

' Jeez it seem like he sensed more people. Oh well deal with it later." Gai sighed rubbing the back of his head.

~X~=~X~

Week after week Obito and Gai 'sparred.' He was able to go on missions with Ebisu and Genma again. Minato seen Obito improve dramatically. Gai even helped Ebisu and Genma improve as much as he could. He was planning on asking Rin to spar with him next.

Kakashi was growing frustrated and didn't really know why. It was great to have Gai stop bugging him. So what was the problem. He was happy Obito improved. One less person to slow him down. Gai even hanged around Obito more. It was annoying.

' Did I get too boring or something? Am I not worthy of his time?' Kakashi thought angrily. Why do Obito get all of Gai's attention?! Kakashi stopped mid walk to home at the thought.

He quickly shook the thought out of his head. Like he'd care who that green idiot hang around. Kakashi thought nearly storming home.


	3. Chapter II

Not too long after. Gai managed to spar with Rin. Her improvement rate was greater than Obito. From what he seen and heard from Sakura and Tsudane. He was able to get her to channel chakra through her fist and legs. Giving her strength and speed. She was able to Lear sensory and surpression pretty quickly. If Tsudane was in the village. She could teach her way more than Gai was able to.

Rin was all ready a medic and he couldn't tech her nothing about that. He suggested her to go and ask for the Hyuuga nurse help. Minato and Duy couldn't have been happier with Gai. Now if Minato could get Kakashi to spar with Gai.

" What's with you Minato? You look overly cheerful this time." Kushina asks the blonde on her couch.

" Gai is an excellent teacher. Obito and Rin improved greatly with his help." Minato beams.

" Oh Maito Duy son. Why would he train with Obito and Rin? Don't he usually challenge Kakashi all the time?" Kushina questions.

" He use to. Plus he don't call their training sessions training. He think of it as sparring. Only if I could get Kakashi to agree to spar with him. " Minato says with a sigh.

" You know how stubborn Kakashi can be. So how did Rin and Obito improve exactly?" Kushina questions sitting by him.

" Obito sensory level is at mid jounin now. Rin sensory level is at high chunnin. Though Kakashi level is at low jounin with out Gai help. Obito and Rin surpression is at high jounin level. Obito can quickly adapt to his opponent now. He leaves very few to no attack openings. Rin could enhance chakra around her legs and fist. Giving her a huge amount of strength and speed. Her medic techniques are expanding extremely. Gai gave her a medic name to learn from. " Minato states. Kushina blinks in surprise at that.

" I need to see their sparring sessions. Probably get him to spar with me." Kushina laughs out. To be honest Minato did ask Gai to spar with him and was able to renew his moves.

Minato even convinced the Hokage and Gai sensei. To get Gai tag along to their next C ranked mission. Kakashi was a bit more cold than usual. He blinked once he seen Minato with Gai. He may or may not ease dropped. OK he did hiding behind a near by building.

" Hey Gai I got permission from the Hokage and your team leader to let you join my team for our next C ranked mission." Minato states with a smile. He could see Gai frown slightly.

" I am very greatful for this youthful invitation. Though I must ask why take me. When your team is fully capable of handling their selves?" Gai questioned still frowning.

" Your absolutely right. You helped us all improve including myself. I just think you could help us farther if you tagged along." Minato said smiling sheepishly. Kakashi blinked at that. Then frowned, why did Gai have to tag along?

" Oh OK that sound great!" Gai said enthusiastically.

" Anyways would you mind also sparring with Kakashi? He's a bit moody to ask his self. " Minato asks. Kakashi eyes widen at the mention of his name.

" As youthful as it would be to challenge Kakashi to a sparring match. I refuse to do so." Gai states. Minato looked taken back by that. Kakashi for some reason felt torn by that.

" Why's that?" Minato asks truthfully curious.

" My sparring match are really set to help fix unyouthful areas. Plus I need to spend more time with Rin and Obito to pass on as much as I can. You yourself is great but have errors in your skills." Gai states.

" I've managed to help Genma and Ebisu improve a bit. Not nearly as much as you three. " Gai says with a sigh.

That's great and all but don't you think Kakashi needs to improve with his team mates?" Minato questions.

" Well I'm obviously helping Genma and Ebisu because they are my team mates. Rin, Obito and You is because you all really need it." Gai explains

" And Kakashi don't?" Minato questions raising an eyebrow. Something seem off about his explanation. Kakashi honestly wanted to know why Gai was so set on not training him.

" Kakashi is different." Gai states frowning. Before his eyes drifted to the ground. That statement hurt Kakashi more than he should have let it.

" He don't need my help right now and probably never would. Kakashi is a difficult and complex person with many layers. I'm worried if I make the wrong unyouthful step I would hurt him. Were he would turn nearly unfix able." Gai says seriously. True if he failed at training Rin and Obito. Even Minato they could all die off. More terrible than before, and it can have a prolonged effect on Kakashi. That would even effect his future team badly. And spell disaster for everyone. Minato looked at the boy seriously. Something wasn't adding up properly. Kakashi looked shocked at his words.

' He's worried about hurting me.' Kakashi felt oddly flushed at the explanation. It made his stomach flutter intensely. Kakashi quickly left. Minato eyes shooting to the place Kakashi hid. Minato smirked victoriously in his head.

" Ah I see be prepared when I come to you about our mission." Minato states. Gai nodded happily.

" Of course!" Gai shouts out.

~X~ = ~X~

Kakashi face was in his hands as he laid back on his bed. Face stilled heated once he realized. He harboured feelings for the spandex ninja. Even worse that he woke up from that dream. It went a bit like this.

Kakashi angrily walked to were Gai was training. He was about to tell him off. About how he was perfectly fine on handling his own things, and how anything Gai would do could possibly hurt him being false. Till he stopped dead in his tracks. Seeing Gai upper spandex off. Hanging limp around his waist. Toned chest showed off. His face contorted to hard concertraition. From what ever he was doing. Trickles of sweat curved down his chest and abs.

" Hey Kakashi!" Gai voice snapped Kakashi out of his previous thoughts. His face heating up. As Gai walked over. Kakashi quickly turned his head.

" What's wrong Kakashi?" Gai asks curiously. Still with that breath taking grin on his face. Kakashi let out an eep when he felt strong arms circle his waist. Face blushing furiously as he looked up at Gai. Who face turned serious.

As his eyes looked deeply into Kakashi. Leaning in unconsciously to Gai. His clothed lips and Gai lips where inches apart.

" You know you can tell me anything Kashi ~" Gai says in a low husky voice. Kakashi mindlessly nodded as he looked into Gai eyes dazed.

Gai released one hand from around Kakashi waist. Pulling his mask down. Claiming Kakashi lips. Kakashi hands clutched at Gai broad shoulders. Gai lifted him up by his thighs. In response Kakashi wrapped his legs around Gai waist.

Who back him to a near tree as their kiss got more heated. Kakashi moaned out in the kiss. Letting Gai tongue enter his mouth. Gai tilts his head to gain better access.

As Kakashi arms wrap tightly around his neck. Breaking the kiss both boys were painting and flushed. Gai took the chance to rid Kakashi of the mask pooled around his neck and his shirt. Gai leaning in nipping at Kakashi neck who groans out.

" Gai." Kakashi moans harshly when the other grinds their erection together.

That's when he woke up painting at the intensity of the dream. Now he was blushing harshly. With his hands over his face. Erection straining his pants.

' Why did it have to be Gai?'


	4. Chapter III

Gai was enjoying dangos. With his team mates and a few other teams. Actually most of his comrades was in their. Kurenai, Akno, Yugao, Rin, Hana, Asuma, Genma, Hayate, Obito, Kakashi, Ebisu, Kotestu, and Izmo.

" Hey Gai when did you get so good? I know it couldn't be your father teaching you." Genma asks. Kakashi gritted his teeth at that.

How would Genma possibly known his father didn't teach him. Kakashi didn't like sweats. He was just there because Minato and Kushina pestered him to go with Rin and Obito.

" Hum, I just really kept training." Gai says blankly. Looking down at the table. With his cheek in his palm. He was thinking a lot on how to change events without doing too much damage.

Especially since he knew very little about what happened in certain places that caused a chain reaction. Like Obito and the bridge. He knew what mission they went on. Around the time they went. Just not what led up to certain things. He knew Rin died. Just not how only around the time she died. He remember how his father died though.

Though around this age all he did was challenge Kakashi and train. So he wasn't really updated with much things. Till it came to him third handly. Probably if he focused more into his surrounding. It'd be so hard to fix events he hardly knew. Or when he didn't consider his self to have a powerful effect on people.

Mabey Naruto should of got the task. Easily persuading and changing hearts. But the problem would be no one of this time knew the blonde bundle of joy. It would be hard for him to do anything without putting officials on high alert. Most likely imprison him. Since they were at war and anyone in or out the village could be considered a threat.

Probably Kakashi, he knew way more than he did. He would know how to stop chain reaction events. But would the jounin be emotionally stable to do so. To see a female he supposed to protect die some how. See his friend he some how mange to fail. Then to top that off he would fell like he failed Minato and Kushina too. Putting him at a big disadvantage. But still Kakashi was strong he could probably get through it.

Obito though he did change heart during the war. But would still have that brute and mercy less instincts. He would be considered cold blooded. Most likely a spy. Though he would have his fully matured shiragan and the advanced ones. But their are still so many things that could go so wrong. Danzo for instance. He would target Obito. Gai could feel his head swarming. If he did something wrong. Everything would go down in flames. If he did nothing. Then he would considered everything to past his fault. He could of fixed it but turned the other way. He couldn't afford to disappoint his father, his students or comrades again. Gai gritted his teeth. Clutching his fist. There had to be someone else that could carry such an unyouthful burden better than him. He believed Sasuke was to rash and considered a threat quicker than Naruto would. Even more problematic that he was an Uchiha.

Gai never let his self be easily frustrated. But he wasn't a strategist. Tijustsu was the only real thing he was good at.

" Gai!" Gai head shot up blinking a few times. Glancing at confused and worried expressions.

' Why is Kakashi so worried? Shouldn't he be cooler and cold durning this time? Did I change that? Or was it a chain reaction of what I did?' Gai questioned his self. Kakashi felt his face heat up slightly when Gai eyes locked with his. Starring at him intensely. Like his dream. Kakashi face flared.

' Why did I think of that out of all time?!' Kakashi quickly looked away frowning slightly. Gai blinked in confusion.

" Gai your spacing out again." Obito points out in a deadpan tone.

" Oh really I haven't noticed. How unyouthful of me." Gai smiled sheepishly.

" Are you OK Gai? You have been 'sparring' with all us lately." Kurenai asks concerned. True Kurenai did need to protect her future baby daddy. Akno need to be strong enough to face Orochimaru both during this time and the chunnin exams. Kotestu and Izumo were extra man power during the time needed. Hana and Hayate the same. Plus he was looking for a strong enough medic for Hayate upcoming illness. Yugao was a plus with her future boyfriend. Apparently Genma and Ebisu need to reach his level quick enough. Rin and Obito go without said. Asuma so he could deal with the Akatsuki properly without dieing.

Though he didn't believe he could or did teach them much. Since he couldn't help none of them in their clan ability or special ability.

' Only if I could be more useful. Mabey if I could also specialize in ninjutsu. Damn it I need more time.' Gai ran his hand down his face in frustration.

' Fuck I just need to focus. I don't matter at the moment.' Gai sighs not realising he voiced his thoughts. They all shared glances. What was up with Gai? He was never like this. Something clearly frustrating him. But they decided it was best to say nothing.

" Gai?" Akno questions frowning deeply.

" I'm perfectly fine. The flames of youth burn brightly in me." Gai said giving his signature smile.

' If you ask me they grow dull.' Kakashi thought bitterly. Gai had that look on his face that he carried to much weight. And he didn't know what to do. Very similar to his father before he died. That conclusion twisted Kakashi gut so painfully.

' He couldn't be think about committing suicide could he?' Kakashi stomach twisted painfully again. Rin nor did the others believe him.

" How about let's play a game?" Rin states trying to lighten up the mood.

" And what would that be?" Kotestu asks.

" Truth or dare." Both Yugao and Hana states at the same time.

' Mabey this'll get something out of him.' All the girls thought. Asuma didn't like the sound of that game. The guys didn't neither. Gai didn't mind at all.

" Sounds like fun." Izumo said sarcastically.

" Not here we should go somewhere else." Akno states cheekily.

" We could go to my compound plenty of space their." Hana suggests. During the way Ebisu manage to slither his way out. Kotestu and Izumo ducked off with Ebisu. Genma disappeared before they left the dango shop. Akno deemed them as sissy once they got to the compounded. Kurenai, Akno, Hana, Rin, Yugao. Along with Asuma, Gai,Obito, Hayate, and Kakashi were all sitting in a circle.


	5. Chapter IV

A green bottle sat in the middle of all of them. Hana decided to be the one that spin the bottle first. Which pointed to Kakashi.

" Truth." Kakashi replies instantly. Hana blinked at that before smirking.

" Is it true that you like someone within this room?" Hana smirked even more when Kakashi eyes widen slightly. Kakashi was thankful the mask hid his blush.

" Yes: it's true." Kakashi mutters. Earning gasps from a few people. And a few bewildered stares. Kakashi spines the bottle landing on Asuma.

" Dare." The boy says a bit confidently.

" I dare you to switch clothes with Gai." Hayate was laughing at a mortified Asuma. They did swap clothes though. Now Asuma was grumpily sitting in green spandex. With orange leg warmers. The bottle landing on Akno. Who choose dare. Which caused her to not be allowed to eat any type of dangos for a week. Once Akno spun the bottle it landed back on Kakashi. Akno smirked evilly. Kakashi didn't trust to pick neither one.

Though if he pick truth he would probably no certainly have to say who his crush was. And he wasn't up to do that. With Gai in the room at least.

" Dare." Kakashi grimly states. Akno was usually brutal when it came to games. Or anything for that matter.

" I dare you to make out with your crush. Choose not to you will have to streak Konoha and be my servant for a week." Akno states. Kakashi paled intensely. Rin blushed at that. She could be hopeful. Yugao smirked at her friend. Knowing what she was thinking.

Kakashi mask couldn't hide the extreme blush that turned his face red. Gai was also curious. He guessed it was Rin. It would make sense. Obito on the other hand hoped it was not.

" Come on Kakashi are you really that much of a chicken? Say what will turn the lights off to." Akno suggests. All she had to do. Was see who expression changed highly.

" Fine." Kakashi mumbled out. Akno smiled with glee. As Hana got up flicking off the lights. Sighing Kakashi took a deep breath before pulling down his mask. Standing to his feet. Walking over to were he knew Gai was.

Kakashi gripped at his shoulders before placing a firm kiss on his lips. He could hear Gai inhale sharply. Kakashi moved his lips against stilled ones. Finally getting over the shock. Gai gripped Kakashi waist. Pulling him into his lap. Kissing back intensely. Making Kakashi gasp his self. Allowing Gai tongue to roam his mouth. A blush reappeared as Kakashi eyes went hazy. Wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Tilting his head more to deepen the kiss. Gai pulled Kakashi closer. To where their bodies was flushed against each other. They broke for the need of air. Gai soonly went for Kakashi exposed neck. Kakashi bit back a moan.

Kakashi suddenly remembered the other people in the darkened room. Kakashi pushed Gai back roughly. Tugging up his mask. Gai then blinked in realization.

" Jeez are you done yet?" Akno asks groaning out.

" Yeah." A reddened Kakashi states. Crossing his arms across his chest. Hana flickered the light on. Obito eyes shoot to Rin. Who looked a bit confused and disappointed. Obito cheered in his head.

Gai eyes glanced towards Kakashi. So did everyone else. Akno wasn't too happy. She couldn't tell who it was, and by Kakashi face he apparently did something. It went on and on. Till Obito managed to land on Gai.

" truth." Gai states trusting no ones dares. Obito thought for a long minute.

" Tell a secret that you would not tell anyone else." Obito states.

' That sound like a dare.' Both Yugao and Hayate thought sweat dropping. But no one said nothing watching Gai stiffen slightly. Gai blinked at that. Gai frowned deeply at that.

' If I tell them then I could get more help. But it will most likely affect them badly. So I'll just figure out something else to say.' Gai thinks. He was starting to not like this game.

" I had someone I use to train die. We wasn't very close but I'd still consider him a special person to me." Gai admits. It wasn't a secret but they never knew of Neji. They blinked in surprise at that. Kakashi felt a pang of jealousy.

" How did that happen? Who was he?" Yugao asked a bit curiously.

" War and he was a Hyuuga." Gai states. He wasn't sure what real affect the information would have on him. It was true, but they had no way to guess he was talking about the future. Plus they was at war now.

Hayate never knew Gai was allowed to train a Hyuuga. Unless he did with out others knowing. Akno knew it wasn't the Hyuuga on her team. He was to stuck up and prideful to do so.

Yugao felt bad for asking. That was probably Gai's closest friend. Something felt off about the story to Hana. He deffintly wasn't lying. It was something else. Obito had the same nagging feeling.

Hana had a few friends from the Hyuuga clan from the main branch. Mabey she could ask them. They did deal with any dead Hyuuga member body. It was an important section of the Hyuuga clan during these times.

" Mabey another game." Rin states smiling sheepishly. It was a very tough agreement. They decided to play a hide and seek game. With Hana seeking them. They could hide anywhere in the village. Just not restricted areas like clan compounds and districts.

Gai hid on top of the Hokage mountain Naruto favorite spot. Well if the four Hokage head was up he wouldn't be sitting on top of the Third's. He didn't expect for Kakashi to have the same idea.

Kakashi was also surprised seeing Gai. In the last place he thought he would be. When Gai turned to him. Kakashi blush slightly.

"I didn't think you'd have the same idea as me." Kakashi mumbled scratching his cheek.

"Same it's pretty calming up here. You?" Gai questions. Seeing Kakashi sit down by him. "I've never been up here nor my scent. Which would most likely get blown away by the current winds. Making it harder for Hana to find me." Kakashi explains.

" That is a smart idea. What I'd expect from a prodigy." Gai states. Kakashi face reheatened at the praise.

" I would of never guessed you had a crush on me." Gai says making Kakashi heart skip a beat. Turning his head away flustered.

" I don't really mind. Just curious as to why me?" Gai asks him. Kakashi turned to him.

" I would of never thought of myself having the slightest of attraction towards you. You've changed a lot. When you start training the others I got a bit jealous. That and that dream I had." Kakashi softly admitted.

" Dream?" Gai questions frowning slightly. He'd never thought of Kakashi having any dreams like that. Now that took him back a bit.

" We didn't do anything! Well we did...but nothing too..." A flustered Kakashi yells out embarrassed. Gai had to stop his self from laughing. He'd never thought he would get to see Kakashi act like this.

" It's fine Kakashi you don't have to explain yourself." Gai states. The sun was setting in the distance. Turning to Kakashi the different hue of lights. Illuminated of his natural pale completion quit beautifully.

Kakashi turned his head to Gai. Ready to tell him to stop staring at him quit rudely. Till he meet Gai's gaze. His breath hitched. As he instinctively moved back.

" Kakashi can I kiss you?" Gai asks leaning towards him. Kakashi manage to give a light nod. Feeling Gai's hand pull his mask down.

As their lips meet. Kakashi felt something shoot through his spin. Gai pulled Kakashi closer by his legs. Kakashi groaned out. Parting his lips allowing Gai tongue to enter his mouth. Tracing over the insides of his mouth. Before actually meeting Kakashi own pink appendage.

Kakashi tilts his head grabbing a hold of Gai's arms. Noticing he was still wearing Asuma clothes

Kakashi barely noticed his back was against the ground and Gai was currently straddling him.

That was until a hand made it's way up his shirt. Kakashi turned his head breaking the kiss. A blush spreading his cheeks when Gai pinched his harden nipple lightly. Grinding down into him. Making Kakashi spread his legs a bit more.

Gai pulled Kakashi shirt along with his mask over his head. Going down biting and nipping at Kakashi neck. Kakashi bit back a moan threatening to escape his mouth. Kakashi gasped when his pants and underwear came off. Feeling the cool breeze hitting his erection.

Gai leaned back. Putting three fingers up to Kakashi lips.

Grabbing a hold of Kakashi cock. Kakashi looked up at Gai with hazed eyes. Taking his fingers into his mouth. Letting his tongue go over each finger. Gai took his fingers out of Kakashi mouth. Replacing it with his mouth.

Kakashi felt Gai finger prod his entrance. Kakashi eye brows knitted together at the second finger. That spread his entrance. Kakashi let out a grunt. Almost biting down on Gai tongue when he added a third finger. Going even deeper in him.

Kakashi eyes visibly widened when Gai hit his prostate. Kakashi let out a throaty moan. Gai broke the kiss. Watching how Kakashi was painting. Pink tainted cheeks with a lusted filled gaze. Gai kept aiming for the same spot. Causing a string of moans and incoherent words come from Kakashi.

As he moved his self against Gai fingers. Kakashi groaned in protest when Gai removed his fingers. Kakashi squirmed slightly feeling Gai tongue enter him. Spreading his legs even farther apart at the sensation. Of Gai tongue twisting in him. Head firmly placed between Kakashi legs.

" Gai." A sluttery moan escaped Kakashi lips. As his legs laid on Gai shoulders. Gai removed his face. Pulling down his own pants and underwear. Revealing a leaking member. Stroking his own cock covering it with precum in the process. Placing his self at Kakashi entrance. With Kakashi legs still on his shoulder. Gai lent over Kakashi. Placing his hands on either side of the nin's head.

" Are you sure you want this Kakashi?" Gai question in all seriousness. Eyes searching through the other for any sign of regret. Instead he fount a deep burning desire, yearning, love?

" If you leave me like this. I will throw you off this mountain." Kakashi threatens frowning slightly. Making Gai chuckle.

" Yeah I hear ya Kashi." Gai states. Lips meeting the others again. As he slowly entered Kakashi. The head of his cock entering Kakashi. Making him groan at the heat and tightness. Kakashi nails dug into the ground beneath him. Kakashi allowed his self to slowly relax. As Gai went farther in. Until his balls meet Kakashi cheeks. Gai broke the kiss once more. Letting his head drop as he painted. Letting Kakashi adjust to his length.

" Move." Kakashi states. Gai complies. Starting to thrust slowly into him. Before picking up his pace. Readjusting his self till he hit Kakashi bundle of nerve dead on again.

Causing Kakashi to moan loudly. Wrapping his legs tightly around Gai neck. Moaning for Gai to move faster. To thrust harder. Which Gai end up doing anyways. Watching how Kakashi body moved under him. Diving deep into the other male. Until Kakashi vision became blurry coming harshly. Gai grunts at the tightness that surrounded his cock.

Gai pulled out of Kakashi flipping the other over on his stomach. Gripping his waist. Pulling his butt into the air. Causing Kakashi face to redden deeply. Feeling Gai re enter him. Moving in and out balls slapping against Kakashi butt. Kakashi propped his self up by his hands. As Gai leaned over him chest meeting his back.

Turning to meet Gai in a passionate kiss. Kakashi arm moving to grab a hand full of Gai's hair. His own cock reawakened.

" Kashi I'm about to..." Gai moaned/ painted out. Coming deeply into Kakashi. Kakashi came at being filled. Gai caught his breath before removing his self from Kakashi. Who crawled over to him. Kissing him once more.


	6. Chapter V

Kakashi woke up not too long after all ready fully dressed. He contently walked closer to Gai. Willing his self not to limp. He still felt a bit giddy and nervous as he walked near Gai.

" There you two go. I've been looking for you two forever. We just decided that you two won the game." Hana said crossing his arms.

" Well Kakashi happened to find the same hiding spot as me." Gai laughed sheepishly. With Kakashi blushing slightly re adverting his eyes.

" You two didn't cheat did you?" Hana accuses.

" Of course not that is very unyouthful of us to do!" Gai shouts. Hana give him a deadpan looked. Before blinking looking over to Kakashi.

" Why do you smell so much like Gai?" Hana questions allowed curiously. Kakashi eyes widen at that. So did Gai's but not as visible as Kakashi. Hana high rated smell also caught on to another smell. Her eyes also widening face turning red.

" You know what never mind. I see you guys later." Hana said quickly moving. Kakashi let out a sigh in relief.

" You two make a cute couple by the way!" Hana shouts from the distance. Making Kakashi back straighten stiffening. Gai laughed at Kakashi. Who shot him a glare.

~X~\\(=)/~X~

The next day Kakashi was a bit later to meet up with his team. There he saw Gai standing by Minato. Kakashi eyes widened slightly. There Rin was talking happily to him.

" Hey Kakashi were just waiting for Obito to arrive now." Minato states.

' As usual.' Kakashi added in his head in a deadpan tone.

" You look tiered Kakashi." Gai comments. Rin nodding in agreement.

" I just woke up late that's all." Kakashi states. Rin nods at that. Moving over to Minato able to talk him into training her. Minato usual liked to wait till Obito got there. So it wouldn't feel like he is excluding no one out.

" Are you sure your all right Kakashi?" Gai lowers his voice by Kakashi ear. Who face instantly heated up. Willing his self not to move from Gai.

" Yeah like I said I sleep in a bit too long." Kakashi muttered looking down at his foot. That was digging into the ground. Kakashi nearly stiffened at the strong arms that circled his waist and chin that laid on his shoulder.

" You know you can tell me anything Kashi." Gai muttered. Kakashi face steaming remembering his dream and the night before. Kakashi lightly nodded.

Relax." Gai says softly. Kakashi sighed closing his eyes. Allowing his self to mold into Gai's embrace. Leaning his head back, and placing his hands over Gai's. Not really minding they were in public. Just listening to Gai's calming breaths. Being against Gai like that made him feel safe.

" I'm here!" An out of breath voice yelled. Making Kakashi break apart from Gai adruptly. Blushing very hard. Making his way over to the others.

" We will be doing a C ranked mission tomorrow. I need you all to be prepared to leave Konoha tomorrow." Minato states. The four chunnins nodded. Before Gai was able to leave Kakashi grabbed a hold to his self.

" You can stay over my house till the mission tomorrow." Kakashi states looking away. Gai blinked at that. Before breaking into a smile.

" Sure thing I'll go get my stuff and tell my father." Gai said cheerfully.

~X~(=)~X~

Kakashi let Gai place his stuff down. As he finished making some type of fish for the two of them. Hoping Gai actually liked it. Gai actually liked it a lot.

" This is really good Kakashi I didn't know you knew how to cook." Gai states happily. Causing Kakashi to blush slightly.

" Thanks I got it from a cook book. That I had for a while." Kakashi states.

" Still awesome I don't know how to cook for nothing. Even with the help of a cook book. Naruto cook way better than me, and all he eats is ramen." Gai states. Smiling hugely through a mouth full of food. Kakashi blinked at that.

" Whose Naruto?" Kakashi asks frowning slightly. He thought he never heard of Neji because he was a Hyuga and they were more secretive than a Uchiha. But he was positive he never heard of a Naruto. Except the ramen topping. Which was weird since Gai just said this Naruto eat a lot of ramen. Similar to Kushina he mentally added.

Gai looked surprised he had let that slip. Mabey because he was too relax around Kakashi. That was going to be a problem. Especially when Kakashi starts to ask questions. Gai looked down frowning deeply.

Kakashi looked taken back at the sudden movement. Figuring he must of did something wrong. To change Gai's whole mode with a simple question.

" Never mind it don't need to answer it. Especially if it's personal." Kakashi looked down at his plate. Causing Gai to look up at him.

" Oh it's fine Kashi the question just took me back that's all." Gai smiles sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Kakashi noticed how Gai barely talked after that. Being more reserved.

Kakashi was half way sleep when Gai entered his room, and bed. Wrapping an arm around the shorter male. Pulling him close to his bare chest. Causing Kakashi face to flare up. As Gai laid his chin on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi fount his self snuggling into the warmth the next morning. Kakashi hand was laid over Gai's. His foggy eyes parted looking over to his clock. Kakashi eyes went wide jumping from his bed. Causing Gai to wake up. To see Kakashi shuffling around his room.

" Gai get up we're late." Kakashi states causing Gai to blink. Almost causing Gai to burst out laughing. Causing Kakashi to turn and glare at him.

" It's not funny. Now hurry up and get up." Kakashi says throwing some hard object at him. Which Gai dogged laughing.

Kakashi grumpily walked next to Gai. As they went to meet his team. Gai was still laughing.

" Come on Kakashi being a little late isn't that bad." Gai states amusedly slinging an arm over Kakashi shoulder. Who blushed at the contact, but said nothing of it. As he crossed his arm turning away. Frowning a bit.

" Were going to be 30 minutes late. Half the time Obito run late. That isn't being a little late." Kakashi replied face still red.

" True still not as bad as Obito timing." Gai says placing his hands behind his head. Making Kakashi feel a bit disappointed at the lost. They finally made it to Minato and Rin. Obito arriving later with some lame excuse.

" Our mission today will be destroying a bridge. " Minato states clapping his hands together.

" So a sabotage mission." Kakashi states.

" Exactly we'll need to be quick. Kakashi will be our team leader today." Minato states. Of course Obito objected. Gai eyes widened at that. He never thought this was the mission Minato was asking him to tag along. If he knew he would of planned ahead.

Kakashi looked over at Gai noticing his shift in emotion. Kakashi frowned at that. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

" Lets move out team."


	7. Chapter VI

The first night out on the mission they had three different tents. Gai offered to share one with Kakashi. Rin had her own. Obito shared with Minato. Who had the the first shift. Rin agreeing to do the next one. Kakashi didn't like how Gai seemed to draw near Obito. Since the start of the mission.

He was more distant and talked alot less. Kakashi couldn't help but to think it was his fault. After asking him who was Naruto. It seemed as if Gai didn't want to be near him.

Kakashi looked at the ground at the thought. They were eating. Gai eating near Obito. Kakashi 'tsked' at that.

 _' Why is Obito always getting Gai's attention? Is it because he's a Uchiha? Mabey because of his personality. Mabey if I'd act like Obito more. Gai would turn all his attention to me.'_ Kakashi knew the thought was considered a bit selfish. But the only real attention he yearned from someone payed less attention to him.

Which was a bit ironic. How he always wanted Gai to stop bugging him. Kakashi snorted at the thought. Kakashi wasn't even sure on what to call his and Gai complicated relationship.

 _' Technically we aren't together. Does that mean he could be with Obito if he wanted to.'_ Kakashi grimaces at that. They did have sex. Making Kakashi feel more attached to Gai more than ever.

" Kakashi are you OK? You haven't eaten." Rin states. True he been poking at his food for the past five minutes. Kakashi seen Gai glance at him almost noticeable. Kakashi frowns looking away.

" Yeah I'm fine Rin." Kakashi said sitting his food to the side. Rin looked like she didn't buy it. It was clearly something bugging him.

"Are you sure Kakashi you look pretty upset." Rin states. Kakashi thought it'd be a good idea to get a few things off his chest that was bugging him. Kakashi let out a sigh.

" Am I unlikable?" Kakashi asks looking over to his brunette team mate. Rin looked taken back by the straight forward question. After learning to get stronger. Her crush on the other faded away.

She actually fount she needed a lot more to work on. Than to worry about petty crushes. Hanging out with Obito got more fun than usual. Though a bit disappointed with how much him and Gai spent with each other.

" Well you are hard to get to know. But you are not unlikable." Rin states. Rin seen Kakashi frown slightly.

" Then why do Gai hang around Obito so much?" He questions. Not really noticing how it sounded. To Rin he sound extremely jealous of Obito. Which brought Rin to another thought. But decided not to speak on it.

" Well Obito has a personality that naturally draws people to him. Like a beacon of some saorts. " Rin explains.

" So I do need to start acting like Obito." Kakashi states to no one in particular. Rin blinked in surprise at that.

' So he is attracted to Gai.' Rin thought. Rin sighed at the way Kakashi was a prodigy. The way he went about this problem. Was that of a child. To change who you are. To get someone attention. That was the opposite thing to do.

" I wouldn't advise you to do that. I am pretty sure that Gai would like you for your own unique personality." Rin states. Kakashi looked a bit taken back by that. Then looked over to were Gai and Obito was frowning.

" Then why hang around Obito so much? All the years he's been bothering me. Just suddenly stops and hang around Obito. While being a descent person." Kakashi says looking back over to Rin.

" So you think that Gai being around you only bring out the less desirable side of him. While being around Obito did the exact opposite." Rin replies.

" I didn't say that." Kakashi mutters frowning even more deeply.

" Though that is how you implied it Kakashi. Do you really think changing anything about you is going to attract Gai. He still hangs around you for a reason." Rin states seriously. Not liking this low self esteemed Hatake. It was a nerve wrecking as Gai loosing hope. Or Obito being completely tainted. Consumed by void. To actually act like a regular Uchiha. That's what she liked about him. Sure he had that Uchiha pride. That's about it. He don't got their arrogance or attitude. Even better that he didn't mature as fast ad them.

Rin shook out of her thoughts. Seeing Kakashi in his own. Rin looked over to Gai. He was acting strange since the beginning of the mission. More alert, tense, and not talkative. Eyes all ways shifting to Obito. As if he knew something was going to happen.

What threw Rin off was his eyes. More than his mere movements. He looked as if he was frightened of something. Mabey letting them down. Or someone else perhaps. He looked like he didn't know what to do and was desperately trying to think of an answer.

Even more off setting that he looked truly and deeply angry. More than a Uchiha or Hyuga could ever posses. Looking over to Kakashi and Minato. They seemed to notice. Especially how Kakashi kept shifting uncomfortably. Even Obito seemed agitated by that.

Gai wasn't looking at no one. Just looking heatedly at the flames. That dance gracefully in front of him. Fire illuminating his features more. Making his expression all the more intense.

" I think it's time to get some rest." Minato says snapping everyone out their thoughts. As they looked over to him. Minato was sure Gai knew something that he didn't.

Gai slept on his back. Eyes hardened as he stared at the top of the tent. Kakashi could feel the frustration radiating off the other male.

Kakashi mind keep flowing back to how Gai acted similar to his father. He didn't want to image what'd be like if he fount Gai's body. He heard Gai shift. Kakashi stiffened slightly when Gai's arms wrapped around him. Pulling him closer to the other's body.

"Relax Kashi I'm hear." Gai mummers softly. Kakashi never knew how Gai could read him so well. Gai was even farther ahead of Minato in that department. Kakashi let him self be soothed in a shallow slumber.

~X~(=)~X~

The mission went a bit haywire. When Minato decided to split from the others. Rin got kidnapped. Gai was a bit surprised how Kakashi was willing to leave Rin. Gai clutched his fist. Obito gave him a little speech before pre suing his team mate.

" To think you'll stoop as low and leave a comrade behind." Gai couldn't even look at him. He had to go save Rin and Obito.

Kakashi gritted his teeth. At the overwhelming guilt that ate at him. He managed to piss off Obito more than usual. Not only anger Gai, but truly disappointed him.

 _' Pitiful.'_

~X~(=)~X~

Gai seemed to taken a different path than Obito. He couldn't figure out why. He ended up finding Rin first. It was strange.

He was sure the Uchiha was way ahead of him. Probably got caught up. Which was bad. Rin finally noticed him. Instantly mumbling something under the gag.

His eye brows knitted in confusion. Till he heard her muffle run. Gai instantly dogged an attack. That was delivered from behind him. Gai jumped an appropriate amount away from Kakko.

" Your that weird looking Genin from before. Don't worry your death won't be as painful." Kakko laughed out. Gai face dulled over. Eyes darkening a bit.

Madara words were near the same as Kakko. But Gai couldn't think of Kakko as a low level Jounin. All he could see was a powerful enemy. That massacred thousands of his comrades. Other than Obito Madara was the reason for Neji death.

So Gai body idmetally went rigged. Kakko and Rin eyes widened at the sight. Red vapor surrounding Gai. Red and orange-ish lines going down his face. Hair flaring up.

Gai could only see war. He couldn't see he was in a cave. With a bounded team mate. In a flash Gai sent Kakko flying into the nearest wall. Kakko coughed up blood. Rin was terrified at the sight. Gai was in pure rage, and it didn't look like he was coming out anytime soon.

Flinging Kakko around like a rag doll. Kakashi and Obito was more than surprised. When they first arrive. Gai beating someone to a pulp. Person for gone and dead. By Gai's brutal attacks.

Obito gaining conscious first ran over to Rin freeing her. The cave was collapsing in from Gai's force. Obito managed to get Rin out.

" Stay here I'll go back for Gai." Kakashi states leaving not waiting for a response.

The wind around Gai was harsh and heavy. Kakashi could barely open his good eye. As he got closer to the raging male.

" Gai let's go the cave is falling in!" Kakashi shouts over the wind. Kakashi grabbed a hold of Gai's arm. As the spandex ninja was about to go in for another constant punch. Kakashi was a ninja, but had to hold back a gag. At Kakko mushed and nearly gone face. Even the bones were being smashed.

" Gai he's dead!" Kakashi shouts to him.

" He kilt them. He murdered Neji. He hurt Lee and Tenten. My students...They're all gone..." Gai trails off. Turning to Kakashi. Who holds back a gasp. Gai infuriated expression. Was accompanied by hot tears trailing down his face. That look was so indescribable. It struck an amount of fear in Kakashi.

The whited haired nin didn't even knew he had.

" He's gonna pay Madara..." Gai was adruptly stopped. By Kakashi hugging him tightly face in his chest. Gai blinked looking around in realization. Till his eyes landed on Kakashi. Who was hiding his face into his chest.

" You have me don't you." Kakashi mummers out in his chest.

" Kakashi...

" Guys hurry up!" They heard Obito shout for them. Gai and Kakashi manage to run out. With a second to spare. Gai lent back on a tree bark. Letting out a breath. Opening his eyes to realize three pair eyes were on him.

"Gai what was that?"


	8. Chapter VII

"Gai what was that?" Obito asks really bewildered. Gai looked down at this. How was he suppose to explain this properly. Gai thought for a minute as he lend back on the trunk.

" I did over do it. Most likely because of the situation and a combination of what he said." Gai states. He didn't want to lie to them, but he couldn't tell them everything neither. He was put in a tough spot.

" Something he said?" Rin repeats frowning. That sounded similar to a veteran of war. Or traumatized child. But only veterans attack instantly at trigger words. Traumatized children were shocked in a trance of fear. Unless you were as strong as Gai who instincts instantly tells them to attacks. But that should of been dulled let alone with any will to fight. Unless some how snapped out of if it. It didn't make sense. Gai symptom wasn't that of traumatization. It was that of a veteran. But Gai was only around their age, and haven't been in war yet.

" Yeah guess it got me to open up all eight gates." Gai states. Kakashi eyes widened at that.

" All eight of them, but that's very dangerous. And your body shouldn't be able to handle that much stress. Were you trying to get your self killed!?' Kakashi yells angrily at him. Rin and Obito looked surprised at Kakashi's sudden out burst.

" I'm fine Kakashi." Gai states smiling sheepishly. Blinking when tears start to run down Kakashi's face.

" What if something awful happened to you! If you didn't want to be with me you could of said so! Instead of doing something so stupid!" Kakashi yells at him. Gai smile fades off as his eyes softened. Kakashi eyes widened slightly. When Gai embraced him tightly.

" Of course I want to be with you Kakashi. I never intended to hurt you or make you cry." Gai says softly. Kakashi looks up at Gai stream of tears still running down his face. Kakashi let his head rest into Gai's chest closing his eyes. Mumbling out idiot. Obito turned to see Ron tearing up hands folding together. Sniffing out how beautiful. Obito sweat dropped at that.

~X~(=)~X~

"So you and Gai." Obito said teasingly as he walked next to Kakashi. Who face turned red.

"Shut up." Kakashi spits out harshly stalking off. As Obito laughed only to get hit in the head by Rin. Saying leave him be. They were now going back to Minato. Who took noticed in their dis shuffled appearance. Gai the most. Minato decided not to question it now. It took about two days for them to get back. Minato soonly leaving to give his mission report.

"Hey Gai you want to train more?" Obito asks looking over to the spandex ninja.

" Yeah sure! The spring time of youth will swell into you by time we finish." Gai said with a big smile. With that the two ran off to one of the training fields. Kakashi eye twitch in annoyance at this.

" They sure spend a lot of time together." Rin said crossing her arms. With Kakashi nodding at the statement.

" Oi Kakashi, Rin!" Both turned to see Hana running towards them. Stopping once she got in front of them.

" Hey were is Gai?" Hana asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that.

" Why?" Kakashi questions.

" I need to talk to him about something." Hana replies. Kakashi eyes visibly narrowed at that. Rin noticing lets out a sigh at that. Hana rolls her eyes.

" I don't want your boyfriend Kakashi. I just wanted to see if Gai was sure it was a Hyuga he trained and died." Hana states crossing her arms. Kakashi refused to blush at that.

" What do you mean by that?" Rin questions.

" I have a friend that deals with that stuff in the Hyuga clan. She said no Hyuga had died or went missing for twelve years. Unless Gai is talking about a guy that left the village that is twelve years older than him. Hiriama said she'd keep it out of her clan elders ears. If I am able to get more information. To see if the person is fatal for their clan." Hana explains. Rin and Kakashi eyes widened slightly at that.

" What do that supposed to suggest?" Kakashi asks frowning.

" Not sure. He could be lying but I crossed that out of the picture. He only told us little probably because he thought it was harmless. " Hana states.

" The mission." Rin says. Kakashi turns to her.

" What about it?" Hana questions raising an eyebrow.

" When Gai explained what he went through. It was described as a traumatized veteran. " Rin states. Hana and Kakashi blinks in surprise at that.

" But he's only 14." Kakashi states.

" Yeah I know unlike you with your father situation. Gai state separates from that. " Rin states.

" Like what?" Hana asks. Standing by Kakashi now.

"Traumatized children don't snap and fight on trigger words. They would freeze in fear. As if paralyzed. They wouldn't gain that much strength unless they had it in store already. How he opened all eight gates of what ever. It looked to be something that would tear his insides. But he walked through it as if nothing happened." Rin states.

" Or how it seems that he is forcing his self to say youthful are always seemed to be lost in thought." They turned to see Genma walking over with his hands in his pockets. In the far distance Minato left from his spot. He knew something was off about his team. He didn't even know Kakashi and Gai started dating. Tried not to think on that more than he had to. He will have to talk to Hiruzen about Gai. Though he planned on going to Dai first.

~X~(=)~X~

Hiashi frowned deeply. He couldn't let the clan elders know about this situation with Gai. Not yet when it could be a kid just making up stories. But he couldn't just go with that. From what he heard he knew much about the shiragan. Even taught Obito Uchiha how to use it in some ways. Now the Uchiha clan was already keeping an close eye on him. Hiashi had to test how much he knew. Plus Hizashi was already on bored with what to do. Just henge into his younger self. And find away to get Gai to some how train him.

 **I know this was a short chapter. But think of this as a filler. Before we actually get into the good. Stuff. Naruto isn't Naruto without the fillers XD. Anyways till next time. I just had to update.**


	9. Chapter VIII

Duy watched Gai a bit the information he got from Minato. Even Genma was more visual around his team mate. Though no one dared to go to Gai about it. Not even Kakashi. Though Obito just enjoyed his company. Kakashi still was trying to figure out who Tenten and Neji was. He knew who Marada was. But he was long dead. So maby someone posing as him.

Rin stayed around Gai more than needed. To see how his mental state was fairing. On her own and with Minato asking her to. Gai noticed everyone strange actions. Though thought little of it. He was still focusing on the one thing he had to do left. Which was save Rin. The time was nearing and quicker than Gai thought. He was trying to stay high on missions that was giving to Minato team. Which wasn't that hard with him being with Kakashi and all. Gai was on the training grounds. Apparently ANBU was still watching him along with an Uchiha police.

Gai wasn't aware and didn't even focus on seeing if anybody was watching him. Since all he was doing was traing. Well Obito was with him too.

" Is all you two do is train?" Hizashi asks. Now in his younger form. As he walked to the two. Obito turned around seeing the Hyuga. Gai doing the same, but froze.

'Neji.' Was the first thought that came to his mind. No way Neji could be alive. Let along in the past with him. Neji was supposed to be dead. Died saving Naruto. Unless his death brought him to the past like it did with him. Probably came back before him. Had time to settle in a place we're people didn't even know who he was yet.

He guessed he went under a different name or the same. He couldn't let his emotions overwhelm now.

" Well we need to stay healthy and that comes with youthful training. " Gai said smiling bigly.

" I am Haru Hyuga." Obito raised an eyebrow at that.

" I wanted to see if Gai was able to train me. Since I heard you were able to extend other's potintial so highly. " Hizashi states. Gai beamed at that.

" Of course I will!" Gai said happily. Obito didn't mind training with a Hyuga. Though Hyugas were more reserved in training. And usually stuck up about it.

" Of course by our selves." Hizashi states. If Gai knew as much as they thought. He didn't want a Uchiha seeing so much of their clan 's ability. Obito rolled his eyes he knew it. Gai laughed at that.

" Of course. " Gai states. He didn't mind he needed to talk to Neji anyways. Obito took that as cue to leave.

" Yeah I got to go to help out with babysitting Itachi. See you later Gai." Obito said waving as he left.

" Bye Obito see you later." Gai said waving him off. As Obito was finally out of sight Gai smile dropped Turing to Hizashi who was a bit startled by that.

~X~(=)~X~

" Obito weren't you with Gai?" Rin questions walking with Kakashi.

" I was until somebody named Haku Hyuga requested. A private training. " Obito states. Kakashi eyebrow rose at that. That didn't sound right. Without meeting this Haku Kakashi felt like he couldn't trust the guy. Plus no body was allowed to request a private training with Gai.

"Kakashi are you ok?" Rin questioned raising an eyebrow. Kakashi huffed crossing his arms.

"Of course I am." Kakashi states agitated.

" Bakashi is just jealous his boyfriend is giving out private lessons now." Obito said tauntingly. Hands behind his head.

" I am not! I just don't trust this Haru person." Kakashi says angrily.

" You don't even know the guy let alone meet him." Obito states in a deadpan tone.

" I think your just being a bit paranoid Kakashi." Rin said smiling sheepishly.

"I am not paranoid. I just don't like him. Why would a Hyuga ask Gai for help. They are more reserved that the Uchihas are minus Obito." Kakashi states. Obito eye twitched at that mumbling bastard under his breath.

~X~(=)~X~

"Neji" Gai states eyes already watery. Hizashi blinked at that. Taking a step back. What child showed an expression like that.


	10. Chapter IX

The child's eyes looked so full of sorrow and regret. Hizashi wasn't exactly sure what was going on through Gai's head. Gai willed his self not to cry, because he knew how Neji didn't like him to be over affectionate. It was just apart of Neji personality. Which he didn't mind much of.

"So how have you been Neji?" Gai questions smiling brightly. Hizashi blinked at that. His mood seemed to change dramaticlly. Hizashi frowned slightly at that.

"I've been doing well." Hizashi says trying to keep his respond short as possible. Gai seemed to think he was someone else. Hizashi never heard of a Hyuga by the name of Neji. Could that possibly be the person that Gai managed to train. Without the Clan knowing so. Then again this Neji character could be half Hyuga, but that would be impossible. He would of still known a half blooded Hyuga. Plus if their last name was Hyuga. They would be still living in the Hyuga compound. Their was only one rogue Hyuga. That left the village before Gai was born. How would it make sense for a child to train a skilled Hyuga. No Hyugas had died recently either. So could it be possible that Gai was lying and hiding something. Possibly using a excuse as such. Hizashi doubt that this child would be that naive and ignorant to such detail. When saying such a thing. Plus how much he knew on the bakuygan. Meaning when he told someone he thought little of the slight information. That meant everything and involved extra people. Who Gai most likely didn't want in his information. So Hizashi was more than willing to play along as this Neji character. To get what ever information Gai had on the bakuygan.

" When did you get here? Was it after you died?" Gai questions. Hizashi was taken back by that. What did that suppose to mean. Hizashi decided it would just be best to keep going along with Gai.

"Yes...after I die." Hizashi states. Gai body was just was swarming with over whelming emotions. But he tried to keep his positive side up for Neji.

" It must've been hard to stay at Hyuga Compound with you not existing in this time line and all." Gai states. Hizashi blinked at that. Not existing in this time line. Is he insinuating that this Neji character was from the future? No Hyuga was ever named Neji in the past. So he must of been talking about the future. The thought of Gai coming from the future seemed ridiculous to think of. Yet it made so much since at the same time.

" It wasn't much trouble when you inherited the Hyuga eyes." Hizashi states. Gai nodded at that.

" That much is true. Have you seen your father yet? He'll be a bit young in this time line." Gai questions. Placing the back of his hands on his hips. Father, Hizashi never thought of the possibility of this Neji father being close to him or not. Once he fount out Gai thought he was some child in the future. Meaning Gai was older than Neji and his sensei. Hizashi just started fixing pieces in one after another. If Neji had a sensei that meant that Neji was in the lower branch of the family. Gai just said did he come back after he died. So Neji was dead and did Gai die in the future too. And some how his soul was forced back into the past. Hizashi wasn't fully grasping the situation. Though he know Neji had team mates and a Hyuga naturally grow close to their team mates over the course of time. Though if Gai died too after Neji. Does that mean they are still at war even years into the future. Where this child standing before him was grown.

" Yes I have seen him Gai-sensei." Hizashi replies. Hyugas though they are strict they are still known for showing respect. Gai couldn't help but give his characteristic style smile at that.

" I haven't seen Hizashi around, though I hardly see any Hyugas. Do you have conversations with him?" Gai asks. Hizashi blinked in surprise at that. Neji was his son. Now Hizashi was certain that he couldn't tell the clan about this new found information. They will try to use Gai. Plus Hizashi wanted to get more information out of Gai. Not to mention the Uchiha and Danzo ANBU was keeping a close eye on Gai now.

"Small conversations, Gai-sensei are the others ok?" Hizashi questions. He wanted to learn more about his own son, but couldn't do that without looking suspicious. So he will have to ask about the people that be around his son. Hizashi seen Gai expression drop again looking down at the ground.

" I'm not entirely sure. Lee, Kakashi and the others was still fighting before I left and I couldn't take Madara or even Obito down with me. I failed, how unyouthful of me." Gai looked down eyes glossing over slightly as he clenched his fist. Hizashi didn't care how old Gai's spirit or mind was. He still didn't like to see that expression on nobody. Not to mention he was trying to get over the fact that he said that they was fighting Madara. And Obito wasn't that the black sheep of the Uchiha clan that Gai always hung around. He heard the kid got stronger to thanks to Gai. Hizashi could now understand why Gai was now keeping a close eye on Obito. Though not why he was making the kid stronger if was a future enemy. Hizashi placed a hand on Gai shoulder. Causing him to look up a bit surprised by his actions.

" You tried your best. You are here now meaning you have a chance to change everything,right Gai-sensei." Hizashi says giving him a closed eyes smile. Gai couldn't help but to engulf him into a hug. Taking Hizashi back as he let out a startled gasp.

" You're right Neji. Now that I've got you here I am certain that I can change things for the better." Gai says dramatically crying on his shoulder.

" Let go." Hizashi whizzed out knowing not to accept hugs from Gai any more. Kakashi couldn't help the frown that set on his face when he saw Gai hugging a Hyuga. Hizashi eyes landed on Kakashi. Who seemed to be glaring at him. Hizashi sweat dropped at that. Eyes still firm on Kakashi. Gai finally turned to see Kakashi. Gai gave a big smile waving.

" Hey Kakashi this is a friend of mines." Gai says still smiling as he slung an arm around Hizashi shoulder. Almost throwing the Hyuga off balance.

" Hello I am Haru Hyuga." Hizashi said going back to a regular Hyuga expression. Which was bland. As he held a hand out for Kakashi to shake. Which he did.

" I am Kakashi Hatake Gai's boyfriend." Kakashi says. Maybe he was jealous. Though he still didn't trust this Haru person. Even more now meeting him. Hizashi was taken back by that, but didn't mind the relationship. Though why was he telling him this. Then it dawned on him when Kakashi glared at him again. Hizashi sighed Kakashi son of the White Fang Sakumo was jealous. Gai smiled sheepishly at the two. When Hizashi end up glaring back at Kakashi. Though Hizashi was more than certain that he wasn't going to let this naive child get in his way.

"Nice to meet you." For some reason Gai could see some type of rivalry spark between their eyes. Gai had no idea what was going on. Of course Hizashi had no type of interest in Gai like that. Hizashi just wasn't too fond of people getting in his way or attempting to challenge him a something so trival as Gai's attention. Though Hyugas don't like to loose. So of course Kakashi was in for it...


End file.
